Endless Love For Henry Chan
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: School is out for summer but Henry Chan is sick! Will his family stick by his side? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Sick Day Henry Chan Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

** Sick Day Henry Chan Part 1**

** One summer morning, Henry woke up to find Flip with his baseball glove in hand.**

** "Come on Henry get up," Flip said. "Pop is taking us to the baseball game!"**

** Henry coughed harshly, "Anne may go in my place Flip." he said.**

** Henry shared one of the blue bedrooms in the Chan clan's three bedroom house with his five younger brothers, Stanley, Alan, Tom, Flip, & Scooter.**

** "But Anne's a **_**girl**_**! She should stay here with Suzie, Mimi, & Nancy," Flip protested. "what's the matter with you anyway Henry?"**

** "I have a **_**bad**_** cold Flip," Henry answered. "I'm sick as a dog!"**

** Stanley came into the bedroom with some nice hot shredded wheat & a tall glass of orange juice with a crazy straw in it on a tray for Henry.**

** "Here's your breakfast Henry!" Stanley said with a smile at his sick older brother handing the tray to Henry.**

** "Shredded wheat & orange juice! Wow Stanley! Did **_**you**_** make my breakfast all by yourself?" Henry asked in surprise.**

** "Anne cooked the shredded wheat... all I did was grab a cup, a crazy straw, and pour your orange juice." Stanley answered Henry honestly.**

** Henry took a big bite of the steamy shredded wheat as his father came into his sons' bedroom.**

** "It's time to go," Charlie said to Stanley & Flip. "Anne, Alan, Tom, and Scooter are all waiting for us outside in the Chan van."**

** "We're coming!" Stanley said.**

** "Get well soon!" Flip called back to Henry.**

** "Thanks Flip." Henry said holding back a sneeze.**


	2. Sick Day Henry Chan Part 2

** Sick Day Henry Chan Part 2**

** At the stadium that morning, Alan could sense that Anne was feeling a bit on the guilty side of things.**

** "What's the matter Cheetah?" Alan asked Anne putting his left hand on his twin's shoulder.**

** "Oh Alan," Anne said. "I feel so **_**guilty**_** leaving Henry home alone without his lunch!"**

** "Hush now Annie," Alan whisperred gently. "Suzie, Mimi, and Nancy can take care of our sick brother... all we'll have to worry about would be what to bring back for Henry from the souvenir stand."**

** Back at the Chan family's house, Nancy was in the bedroom that her six brothers shared showing one of her paintings to Henry.**

** Nancy's painting was of a vase of red roses.**

** "What do you think of my painting Henry?" Nancy asked.**

** "I love it." Henry said honestly ending up coughing.**

** "Then you may keep it!" Nancy told Henry generously.**

** Just at that moment, Suzie entered the boys' bedroom with a hot turkey sandwich with light brown turkey gravy on it, a cereal bowl of chicken vegetable soup, two **_**gigantic**_** chocolate chocolate chunk macadamia nut cookies, and a tall glass of white milk to go with the cookies on a tray.**

** "Here's your lunch my poor sick older brother." Suzie said. **

** Henry took the tray of food from his sister, "Is **_**everyone**_** waiting hand and foot on me all because I'm sick?" he asked Suzie feeling baffled.**

** "That'd be just about right Henry," Suzie answered kindly. "and Nancy, you, Mimi, and I are eating lunch at the table... I **_**don't**_** want you catching Henry's cold!"**

** "All right Suzie." Nancy sighed sadly.**

** Suzie & Nancy then left Henry to eat his own lunch in peace.**

** Back at the stadium, while Charlie, Stanley, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, and Scooter were all seated with their chilli cheese hotdogs and sodas, the peanut vendor came up to them.**

** "Oh we're fine... we don't need anything else at this time thank you." Flip told the woman.**

** "Mr. Chan?" the vendor asked.**

** "That's me." Charlie said to the peanut vendor.**

** "You have a telephone call on line two, a woman named Rosa Van Inkley is on the other end." the peanut vendor told Charlie Chan.**

** "I'll be right back children." Charlie said going to use the phone.**


	3. Sick Day Henry Chan Part 3

** Sick Day Henry Chan Part 3**

** Charlie Chan came back to his seat just as their team scored **_**another**_** home run.**

** "So Pop," Stanley asked. "why did Mrs. Van Inkley call you anyway?"**

** "Rosa wanted to tell me what she's wearing on our date tonight Stanley." Charlie answered.**

** "Oh no," Alan & Anne groaned with disappointment. "not **_**another**_** date!"**

** "Yes," Charlie told Alan & Anne. "I'm taking Rosa to dinner and then to see a picture."**

** "Oh no!" Alan & Anne said.**

** After the Chan family's team won, the six children were buying souvenirs for Henry while Charlie waited for them out in the Chan van.**

** Back at the Chan family's house, Chu Chu was laying down with Henry when Mimi entered her brothers' bedroom with another glass of orange juice for Henry.**

** Henry opened his eyes, "Where are Suzie & Nancy?" he asked Mimi.**

** "This is the last glass of orange juice," Mimi explained to Henry. "so Suzie & Nancy went down to the corner store to pick up more cartons of orange juice and some more soup for you to eat so you can win the war against your cold."**

** Henry blew his nose into a tissue, "Thanks Mimi." he said.**

** "Don't forget to drink that orange juice before Chu Chu drinks it Henry!" Mimi reminded with a laugh.**

** "I won't forget to drink it Mimi," Henry laughed in agreement. "and thanks."**

** "You're welcome." Mimi said to Henry.**

** Suddenly, the front door opened and Mimi heard Suzie calling up from the living room.**

** "Henry, Mimi," Suzie called. "we're home!"**

** "And we bought more orange juice & soup!" Nancy called upstairs from the kitchen.**

_**Oh great more orange juice & soup,**_** Henry thought sourly thinking of his queasy stomach. **_**I know my family means well... but if I eat one more bowl of soup or drink one more tall glass of acidic orange juice... I think I'd lose my lunch!**_

** Henry then began to sip on his third glass of orange juice for the day as Chu Chu left the boys' bedroom.**

** A few minutes later, Alan, Anne, Flip, Scooter, Stanley, & Tom entered with their souvenirs for Henry.**

** "Thank you everyone," Henry said to Alan, Anne, Flip, Scooter, Stanley, & Tom. "oh thank you all so very much."**


	4. A Visit From Mrs Van Inkley

** A Visit From Mrs. Van Inkley**

** "You're quite welcome Henry!" Alan, Anne, Flip, Scooter, Stanley, & Tom all said in unison.**

** A few hours later that evening while Charlie was taking his shower, there came a knock on the door.**

** "I'll get it!" Scooter called.**

** "No you won't Scooter Chan," Mimi said. "**_**I'll**_** get the door."**

** Suddenly, Stanley answered the door wearing his butler disguise.**

** "Won't you please come in Mrs. Van Inkley?" Stanley asked.**

** Mrs. Van Inkley carried a bouquet of red roses and an envelope with something inside it, "Don't mind if I do Stanley." she said.**

** "How'd you know it was me?" Stanley asked Mrs. Van Inkley.**

** Anne & Alan saw the gifts in Mrs. Van Inkley's hands.**

** "Did you go to all this trouble just for Pop?" Anne asked Mrs. Van Inkley.**

** "Actually," Mrs. Van Inkley answered Anne. "these gifts are for someone other than your father."**

** "Aw Mrs. Van Inkley," Stanley said taking the flowers and the card. "you shouldn't have gotten me these red roses!"**

** "Stanley! Give those items back," Alan scolded. "Mrs. Van Inkley was kind enough to think of our poor ailing older brother Henry... stuck in bed all day with nothing to do but sneeze his head off!"**

** "You should **_**really**_** be **_**ashamed**_** of yourself!" Anne scolded Stanley harshly.**

** Now Stanley was feeling **_**so**_** guilty by what he had done that he gave the rose bouquet and the envelope back to Mrs. Van Inkley.**

** Mrs. Van Inkley went up to the six Chan brothers' bedroom with her gifts for Henry Chan in hand.**

** Anne had begun making a delectable dinner for her siblings downstairs in the kitchen while Mrs. Van Inkley & Charlie Chan were with Henry in the boys' bedroom.**

** Mrs. Van Inkley handed the envelope and the red rose bouquet off to Henry.**

** Henry opened the envelope and found a get well card inside.**

** "Thank you Rosa." Henry said as tears began streaming in pools from his brown eyes.**

** "Here Henry," Mrs. Van Inkley said gently. "let me read the card to you."**


	5. Kindness Of Family And Friends

** Kindness Of Family And Friends **

** "Read away Rosa." Henry coughed hoarsely.**

** Mrs. Van Inkley held up the card and began to read the inside.**

** Mrs Van Inkley: **_**Dear Henry**_**,**

_** I know I can't replace your mother**_**.**

_** But please**_**...**_** just give me a chance**_**.**

_** Love**_**,**

_** Rosa Van Inkley.**_

** Henry just could not **_**believe**_** his eyes.**

** "Thanks Rosa." Henry said holding back a harsh sneeze.**

** "Your welcome Henry." Rosa said gently.**

** Charlie kissed Rosa on the lips. **

** "Are you ready to go to dinner and the picture show Rosa?" Charlie asked.**

** "Yes." Rosa said to Charlie.**

** Anne came into her brothers' bedroom with Henry's dinner, a bowl of her famous chilli con carne, three breadsticks, and **_**another**_** tall glass of orange juice on a tray.**

** "Why would you want to go to a restaurant," Anne asked her father & Mrs. Van Inkley feeling quite puzzled. "when you may join the rest of us in the dining room for dinner?"**

** "That sounds delightful," Mrs. Van Inkley said. "what are you having?"**

** "My famous chilli con carne." Anne answered Mrs. Van Inkley as she set Henry's supper in front of him.**

** "My sister makes **_**the best**_** chilli con carne," Henry said. "you're welcome to stay and have some."**

** "Okay Henry you win," Mrs. Van Inkley said. "I'll stay for dinner."**

** "Yes," Anne exclaimed. "all right!"**

** After Charlie & Mrs. Van Inkley had their chilli con carne & breadsticks, they went straight to the movie theater in the Chan van in the dead of night.**


	6. Henry's Nightmare Part 1

** Henry's Nightmare Part 1 **

** While their father & Mrs. Van Inkley were at the movies, Suzie was washing the dirty dinner dishes while Tom helped Suzie by putting the clean dishes away.**

** Nancy, Alan, & Anne were helping out in the kitchen too.**

** Anne had put a kettle of tea on the stove to help with poor Henry's sore throat. **

** Nancy helped Tom & Suzie with dish duty by drying the dishes that Suzie had already washed.**

** And Alan was putting the leftover chilli con carne and breadsticks away so they wouldn't go bad.**

** "Stanley!" Suzie called out into the living room where Stanley, Flip, Mimi, & Scooter were watching an animated video tape.**

** "What do you want?" Stanley called back to Suzie.**

** "Will you **_**please**_** go upstairs and see how Henry is doing?" Suzie asked Stanley.**

** Suddenly, the tea kettle whistled.**

** "Sure thing Suzie!" Stanley said.**

** "Please let me go in your place Stanley," Anne offered. "I have to take Henry's hot tea to him anyway."**

** "Okay." Stanley said to Anne with a relieved sigh.**


	7. Henry's Nightmare Part 2

** Henry's Nightmare Part 2**

** Anne went up the steps to her brothers' bedroom with Henry's cup of tea in her hands.**

** Anne went to the door to Henry, Stanley, Alan, Tom, Flip, & Scooter's bedroom to find the door opened.**

** Anne could see that Henry was shivering so she set Henry's tea on his end table quickly then covered her oldest brother with a goose down blanket just as quickly.**

_**Here Henry,**_** Anne thought. **_**feel better.**_

** Henry then began shaking as if he was afraid of something... or more so... afraid of **_**someone**_**.**

** "Stanley," Anne heard Henry shouting in his sleep. "Stanley! Where are you! I'm frightened! I need you right by my side!"**

_**Uh-oh! Henry must be having a nightmare,**_** Anne thought feeling **_**tremendously**_** terrified. **_**I have to go get Stanley right away!**_


	8. Henry's Nightmare Part 3

**Henry's Nightmare Part 3**

**Anne raced down the staircase to the living room to find Stanley pouring himself a glass of lemonade in the kitchen.**

**"Stanley! Come upstairs quickly!" Anne called frantically.**

**"What's the matter Annie?" Stanley asked setting his **_**still**_** full lemonade glass on the kitchen table in fright.**

**"Henry is having a nightmare Stan," Anne said huffing & puffing breathlessly. "I know Henry is having a nightmare because when I went to deliver his tea to him... he had begun calling out for you to stay by his side!"**

**"Take me to him Anne! Take me to our brother!" Stanley said frantically.**

**Anne led Stanley to the boys' bedroom.**

**"Stanley! Stanley! Don't leave me like Pop did while we're on this case! Where did you go," Henry asked in his sleep **_**nearly**_**sobbing his heart out. "Pop & the other kids left me! I'm **_**terrified**_**!"**

**Stanley entered the bedroom that he & the other boys shared with Henry.**

**"It's all okay Henry! You're okay," Stanley said soothingly. "I'm right here."**


	9. Brothers And Best Friends

**Brothers And Best Friends**

**Henry then opened his brown eyes to see Stanley's smiling face staring down at him.**

**"Stanley..." Henry began with a hoarse whisper.**

**"Easy Henry," Stanley said. "please do save your strength."**

**"Here's your tea." Anne told Henry handing his teacup to him.**

**"Thanks Anne." Henry said with a phlegmy sniff.**

**"Anytime Henry." Anne said gently, fluffing Henry's pillows.**

**Henry then took a sip of his tea then set his teacup back on his bedside table as Alan came into the boys' bedroom and grabbed his pajamas just in time to see Stanley picking up Henry's teacup.**

**"No Stanley! Don't drink from that teacup," Alan warned fearfully. "you will catch Henry's..."**

**All of a sudden, Stanley began sneezing like mad.**

**"Now you tell me," Stanley sniffed. "I caught Henry's cold! Oh! I feel **_**so**_** lousy! Wham bam I'm in a jam!"**

**"I guess that makes it true," Henry laughed with Stanley. "you and I **_**are**_** best friends!"**

**Stanley coughed hard as he climbed the ladder to the bunk bed above the bed Henry was sleeping in.**

**Usually like Alan & Tom, Flip & Scooter, Suzie & Anne, and Nancy & Mimi, Henry & Stanley alternated with the top bunk but tonight that would not **_**necessarily **_**be the case seeing the fact that Anne didn't want Henry to move from his place in the bottom bunk.**

**Anne then left the room to get Stanley his own cup of hot tea with honey.**


	10. A Guardian Angel

** A Guardian Angel **

** Anne came back with Stanley's cup of hot tea & honey to find the rest of her brothers already in their pajamas and she saw Alan reading a fairytale book to Scooter sitting on the bottom bunk where Flip would be sleeping that night.**

** "Here's your tea Stanley." Anne said handing Stanley his cup of tea.**

** "Thanks Anne," Stanley said. "I love you so much I could kiss you on the cheek!"**

** "You'd better not Stanley," Alan scolded lifting his eyes from the second page of **_**The Frog Prince**_** that he was reading to Scooter. "we cannot afford to have **_**three**_** sick patients in the Chan clan!"**

** "I'm not going to kiss Anne," Stanley laughed with Alan. "I know better than to get our best sous chef sick!"**

** "Then what Alan," Scooter asked. "what happened to the prince?"**

** Alan then continued with the story.**

** Stanley then sipped on his tea, the sugar was sweet but the honey in the tea was soothing to his throat.**

** "Thanks for the tea." Stanley said to Anne hoarsely.**

** "Stanley you kook," Anne scolded her older brother. "be quiet and save your strength!"**

** "Okay okay Anne," Stanley said. "there really is no need to be so **_**uptight**_**!"**

** Henry then took another sip of the soothing green tea sweetened with sugar & honey that Anne had made then brought to him.**

** "Thanks for taking such good care of me Anne," Henry said. "you are a guardian angel."**

** "She is a guardian angel indeed." a very mysterious voice said from the doorway to the bedroom of the six brothers Chan.**


	11. Visions For Alan And Anne Part 1

**Visions For Alan And Anne Part 1**

**"Pop," Anne & her brothers called out. "you're back!"**

**Scooter ran up to Charlie and immediately hugged him.**

**"You should all be in bed," Charlie scolded. "we have a lot to do come tomorrow morning!"**

**"Okay." Anne & the six boys all groaned in unison.**

**It was Tom's turn to take the top bunk tonight so it made things all the more easier for Alan & Anne to perform their special bed time ritual.**

**"Good night Alan." Anne said gently hugging Alan.**

**"You have a good night too Anne." Alan said with a stretch and a yawn.**

**Anne then left her brothers' bedroom to go to the bedroom she shared with Suzie, Nancy, & Mimi across the hall.**

**Just like Alan slept in the bunk bed below Tom tonight, it was Anne who slept in the bottom bunk below Suzie in the girls' bedroom.**

**As she closed her eyes, Anne saw a familiar face staring back at her.**

**"Suzie?" Anne asked.**

**"No Anne," the female voice answered. "it is only me."**

**"Mom?" Anne asked.**

**"That's right." Mrs. Chan answered Anne.**

**"Alan & I both really miss you." Anne said to her mother.**

**"Don't blame yourselves for my death," Mrs. Chan said to Anne. "my dying giving birth to Scooter was not entirely **_**your**_** fault."**

**Mrs. Chan then fazed out of Anne's dream and Anne knew that she & Alan could feel safe with new changes.**


	12. Visions For Alan And Anne Part 2

**Visions For Alan And Anne Part 2**

**Back in the boys' bedroom, as he closed his eyes, Alan saw a familiar face staring back at him.**

**"Annie?" Alan asked.**

**"No Alan," the female voice answered. "it is only me."**

**"Mom?" Alan asked.**

**"That's right." Mrs. Chan answered Alan.**

**"Annie & I both **_**really**_** miss you." Alan said to his mother.**

**"Don't blame yourselves for my death," Mrs. Chan said to Alan. "my dying giving birth to Scooter was not entirely **_**your**_** fault."**

**Mrs. Chan then fazed out of Alan's dream this time and Alan knew that he & Anne could feel safe with new changes.**

**"Mom," Alan called after the woman. "Mom!"**

**The next morning, Anne awoke to see Alan's face staring down at her smiling.**

**"Alan you kook! You're giving me a heart attack!" Anne exclaimed.**

**"Sorry about that Annie," Alan said. "but Pop wants to see us about something downstairs in the living room!"**

**"I wonder what." Anne said.**

**Alan left the girls' bedroom so Anne could change into some day clothes.**

**When Anne finished dressing, she & Alan quickly raced down the staircase to the living room to see what their father wanted.**


	13. Visions For Alan And Anne Part 3

** Visions For Alan And Anne Part 3**

** "Why have you called everyone down here Pop?" Flip asked as Anne & Alan appeared in the living room both surprised to see Henry & Stanley up and about with the rest of the family.**

** "Because today is shopping day." Charlie answered Flip.**

** "What are we shopping for?" Flip asked Charlie.**

** "New school clothes Flip." Charlie answered.**

** "Oh Pop," Flip, Nancy, Mimi, & Scooter all groaned in unison. "school doesn't start for another **_**two months**_**!"**

** "Wrong," Charlie told his ten children sternly. "this is your **_**final**_** week of summer vacation!"**

** Charlie Chan and all ten of his children went to the Chan van to drive straight to the nearest shopping mall.**


	14. Shopping For School Clothes

** Shopping For School Clothes**

** The ten Chan children were **_**trying**_** to decipher what their father meant by "Their **_**final**_** week of summer vacation," in the Chan van when Alan & Anne got their father's message.**

** "Oh perfect," Alan & Anne said in unison with a groan. "we spent our **_**entire**_** summer break taking care of Henry & Stanley!"**

** "HEY YOU TWO," Henry yelled furiously at Anne & Alan. "IF YOU **_**THINK**_** FOR ONE **_**LOUSY**_** SECOND THAT I **_**WANTED**_** TO SPEND MY **_**ENTIRE**_** SUMMER **_**SICK IN BED**_** WITH A **_**LOUSY**_** COLD! YOU'RE **_**WRONG**_**!"**

** "Henry! Give our twin siblings a break!" Suzie scolded.**

** "NO," Henry yelled furiously at Suzie. "I WILL **_**NEVER**_** GIVE THEM A BREAK!"**

** "But Henry..." Stanley began.**

** "I MEAN IT STANLEY," Henry bellowed furiously. "I WILL **_**NEVER**_** GIVE THEM A BREAK... **_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT ALAN!"**

** "I hope you're not referring to the Chan plan X incident." Alan said to Henry.**

** "YOU KNOW I AM," Henry yelled furiously. "AND I WILL **_**STILL**_** GET YOU FOR IT ALAN! JUST YOU WAIT!"**

** "Hey Henry," Anne shouted. "you're not being fair!"**

** "That's right Henry," Suzie & Tom protested in unison. "after all... Alan **_**did**_** apologize for the Chan plan X incident."**

** Charlie Chan then parked the Chan van outside the shopping mall.**

** "That will be **_**quite**_** enough of that," Charlie said to his children. "because we're already here!"**

** The Chan family got out of the Chan van and went inside the shopping mall.**

** The Chan clan stopped at one store where Suzie found a dress she liked.**

** After running in & out of every single clothing store in the shopping mall, Alan & Anne had persuaded their father that it was time to go home because the twins were so weary... they could **_**barely**_** keep their eyes open.**


	15. Alan And Anne's Exhaustion

**Alan And Anne's Exhaustion**

**Back in the Chan van on the way home, Alan & Anne fell asleep.**

**"I guess Alan & Anne couldn't control how tired they **_**actually**_** were." Suzie whispered gently.**

**"It makes me rethink what I said earlier." Henry whispered back to Suzie.**

**"Does that mean what we all hope it means?" Mimi asked Henry.**

**"It sure does Mimi," Henry said softly so he wouldn't wake his deeply sleeping twin siblings. "I will give Anne & Alan a break after all."**

**"I'm proud of you Henry." Flip whispered.**

**"I'm proud of you too." Nancy said to Henry.**

**"Well," Stanley said. "at least **_**one**_** good thing came out of this."**

**"What?" Henry, Suzie, Flip, Nancy, Tom, & Scooter all asked Stanley in unison.**

**"Alan & Anne's **_**horrible**_** sleep talking hasn't been activated." Stanley stated.**

**Oh but Stanley Chan spoke too soon for just at that moment, Anne & Alan began conversing within silent somniloquy.**

**"Annie," Alan called out frantically. "look out behind you!"**

**"Oh now you did it Stanley!" Henry said in a harsh whisper.**

**"What did **_**I**_** do?" Stanley whispered back to Henry harshly.**

**"Don't worry Alan," Anne said within somniloquy. "I've got your back!"**

**"You **_**totally**_** jinxed Alan & Anne's somniloquy!" Tom whispered harshly to Stanley.**

**When the Chan clan **_**finally**_** got home to let Chu Chu out of the bathroom, Alan & Anne wouldn't wake up.**

**"Wham bam are we in a jam!" Stanley whispered.**

**"What is it Stanley?" Henry asked in a soft whisper.**

**"Who's going to carry Alan & Anne into the house?" Stanley asked.**

**The entire Chan family got out of the Chan van.**

**"I'll carry Anne inside," Charlie offered in a whisper. "please do hurry and get her on my back."**


	16. An Unexplained Dream

**An Unexplained Dream**

**Henry & Tom quickly placed Anne carefully upon the able back of their father.**

**"Hang on everyone," Stanley asked. "who will have the job of carrying Alan?"**

**"I'll do it." Henry whispered to Stanley.**

**Stanley & Tom both placed Alan on Henry's back, Henry's back was **_**nearly**_** stronger than his father's back was.**

**When they all went inside, Nancy & Tom went into the kitchen for something to drink as Henry & Charlie took Alan & Anne upstairs to tuck them into their beds.**

**"Tom," Nancy asked. "would you mind making some of Suzie's famous cinnamon hot chocolate for me?"**

**"Nancy! You **_**know**_** very well that I **_**cannot**_** make Suzie's hot chocolate with cinnamon!" Tom protested.**

**Suddenly Stanley came out of the boys' bedroom and Suzie came out of the girls' bedroom from tucking Alan & Anne into their beds.**

**"Wham bam," Stanley called out. "we're in a jam!"**

**"What's wrong?" Tom asked Stanley & Suzie.**

**"It is Alan," Suzie called out. "and Anne too!"**

**"What are you two talking about?" Nancy asked worriedly.**

**"Alan & Anne are having a **_**mysterious**_** dream and they won't wake up!" Stanley called.**

**Tom went with Stanley while Nancy went with Suzie.**

**Within the boys' bedrooms, Alan had begun having his dream.**

**Within Alan's dream, Alan & Anne were at the carnival with their family members when Alan & Anne got separated from their father & their siblings.**

**"Oh **_**perfect**_** Alan," Anne said in a panic. "what **_**should**_** we do **_**now**_**?"**

**Back in reality in the Chan boys' bedroom, Henry glanced at Alan.**

**"Come on Alan," Henry whispered. "come on! **_**Please**_** do open your eyes!"**

**Alan didn't **_**even**_** open his eyes.**

**Alan began to have his dream once more.**

**Once again in Alan's dream, Alan & Anne were at the carnival with their family members when Alan & Anne got separated from their father & their siblings.**

**"Oh **_**perfect**_** Alan," Anne said in a panic. "what **_**should**_** we do **_**now**_**?"**

**"Don't worry Annie," Alan said gently. "we'll find Pop & the others."**

**Alan pulled out an umbrella for himself & Anne as it began to rain.**

**Back in reality it was in the girls' bedroom, Anne had begun having the very **_**same**_** dream that Alan had had in the boys' bedroom.**

**Within Anne's dream, Alan & Anne were at the carnival with their family members when Alan & Anne got separated from their father & their siblings.**

**"Oh **_**perfect**_** Alan," Anne said in a panic. "what **_**should**_** we do **_**now**_**?"**

**"Don't worry Annie," Alan said gently. "we'll find Pop & the others."**

**Alan pulled out an umbrella for himself & Anne as it began to rain.**

**"Are you sure Alan?" Anne asked her twin brother.**

**"Quite sure Annie." Alan said.**

**Suddenly Alan had disappeared from Anne's view.**

**Back in the real world in the Chan sisters' bedroom, Anne had begun calling out Alan's name out of worry.**

**"Alan! Alan," Anne called out. "where are you! Where did you go Alan?"**

**"Annie! Annie! Open your eyes," a gentle voice urged. "I'm right here... it's me! It's Alan! Your **_**twin brother**_** Alan!"**

**Anne then opened her brown eyes to see Alan's face smiling at her.**

**"Oh Alan," Anne said hugging her twin firmly. "I thought you had vanished without a trace Buddy!"**

**"Cheetah." Alan said gently while hugging Anne back.**

**"What do you make of this Pop?" Mimi asked.**

**"I don't know Mimi," Charlie answered. "I just don't know."**

**"Do you think it was their twin telepathy?" Henry asked his father.**

**"Henry," Charlie laughed. "I don't have to be a detective to tell you that I don't know the answer... for you see... the bond between twins in something that will **_**always**_** remain unexplained **_**even**_** to this **_**very**_** day."**


End file.
